Mantle
A Mantle refers to a specific title reserved to one or multiple individuals that give perks or abilities. In the comics, this is usually the Plan B, as opposed to the killing/resurrecting cycle most characters seem to go through. In the game, there are several mantles that the players may take up, given that they fulfill the requirements listed below, or those chosen by the DM. A person may only have one Mantle at the time, unless it is marked otherwise. In addition, the mantle may give static Ability Scores (unable to be improved by Ability Score Improvements, Backgrounds, or Traits), Legendary Actions, and other benefits. If you happen to have higher stats than the static Score, you may use your previous score. These static scores are lost if the Mantle is lost. Mantles (Alphabetical Order) Allfather Class Requirements: Asgardian (Allfather) Alignment Requirement: Good and Neutral, Non Chaotic Equipment Requirements: Gungnir, Eyepatch of the Allfather NPC: Odin Allfather Conditional: Must be an Asgardian. Ability Scores: Proficiencies: You gain proficiencies with spears. Ability: You are able to enchant any object with proficiency. Ability: You gain two additional attacks, to a maximum of 6 total attacks. Black Panther Class Requirements: Fighter (Warrior) Alignment Requirement: None Equipment Requirements: Panther Habit NPC: T'Challa Conditional: You must be a natural citizen of Wakanda, win against the current Black Panther in ritualistic combat, and consume the Heart-Shaped Herb. Ability Scores: Proficiencies: You gain proficiency with unarmed combat. Ability: You gain advantage on all Investigation, Perception, Survival, or Medicine checks involving sight or smell. Ability: You gain advantage on all Acrobatics and Sneak checks and saves. Captain America Class Requirements: Fighter (Sentry) Alignment Requirement: Good Equipment Requirements: Captain America's Shield, Captain America's Armor NPC: Steve Rogers Conditional: Must receive the Supersoldier Serum. Ability Scores (Super-Soldier Serum): Ability: You gain advantage against all attacks that affect your Condition. Ability: You gain resistance to Psychic damage. Captain Marvel Class Requirements: Fighter Alignment Requirement: Good Equipment Requirements: None NPC: Carol Danvers Conditional: None. Ability Scores: God of Death Class Requirements: Asgardian (Death) Alignment Requirement: None Equipment Requirements: None NPC: Hela Conditional: Must be Asgardian. Ability Scores: God of Thunder Class Requirements: Asgardian (Elemental Fury) Alignment Requirement: Good or Neutral Equipment Requirements: Mjolnir/Stormbreaker NPC: Thor Odinson Conditional: Must be Asgardian. Ability Scores: God of Trickery Class Requirements: Asgardian (Trickster) Alignment Requirement: Chaotic or Neutral Equipment Requirements: Staff of the Trickster God NPC: Loki Laufeyson Conditional: Must be Asgardian. Ability Scores: Green Goblin Class Requirements: Technician (Innovator) Alignment Requirement: None Equipment Requirements: Green Goblin Suit, Goblin Glider NPC: Norman Osborn Conditional: Must receive the Strengthening Serum. Ability Scores (From Strengthening Serum): Iron Fist Class Requirements: Fighter (Monk) Alignment Requirement: None Equipment Requirements: None NPC: Danny Rand Conditional: Must complete the Iron Fist training in K'un Lun. Ability Scores: The Mandarin Class Requirements: Fighter (Monk) Alignment Requirement: None Equipment Requirements: All ten Mandarin Rings NPC: The Mandarin Ability Scores: Sorcerer Supreme Class Requirements: Mystic Alignment Requirement: Good or Neutral Equipment Requirements: Eye of Agamotto, Ring of the Ancient One NPC: The Ancient One Ability Scores: Spiderman Class Requirements: None Alignment Requirement: Good Equipment Requirements: Spider-slingers, Spider Suit NPC: Peter Parker Ability Scores: Watcher Class Requirements: Asgardian (Bifrost) Alignment: Good or Neutral Equipment Requirements: A weapon with the 'Bifrost Key' passive ability. NPC: Heimdallr Ability Scores: Ability: You are able to use Scrying at will and to any plane that connects to the Bifrost. Venom Class Requirements: None Alignment Requirement: None Equipment Requirements: None NPC: Eddie Brock Conditional: Must be bound by the Venom Symbiote. Ability Scores: = Category:Mantle Category:Reference